Estoy Aquí
by CieloLopez
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que Freddie Benson y su madre dejaron Seattle sin decir adiós, después de eso freddie decide regresar como si nada hubiese pasado pero lo que no esperaba era que su sam había encontrado a alguien más. Nota: Esta nove es SEDDIE! ( . )/
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Volví por ti.

Sam se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa vestida con una pijama, con una blusa que contenía símbolos de la paz al igual que su pantalón. Su rostro mostraba tristeza y confusión al mismo tiempo, estaba algo pensativa.

PDV SAM.

[Pensamiento sam]

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Freddie benson dejó la ciudad de Seattle junto con su madre sin avisar, 2 años en los que no hubo señal de el, tan solo al despedirse dejo una miserable carta pero no fue suficiente para comprender el porque se iba, no dejó escrito el porque, fue tan horrible esa carta que no merece ser recordada. ¿Por qué recuerdo esto?, ah ya lo sé, porque hoy se cumplen esos 2 años exactamente, por eso mismo lo recuerdo, es increíble que odie los 7 de cada mes, faltaba más, el jugo conmigo, jamás me quiso de verdad, me enamoro por completo y después decidió irse dejando esa miserable carta burlándose de mi, pero de algo si estoy segura, jamás se lo perdonaré.

[Fin de pensamiento sam]

-Sam! –dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿si? –respondí yo

-Ya ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela –dijo mi madre viéndome con cara de preocupación.

-De acuerdo, me iré a dormir, ¡buenas noches! –respondí yo mientras me ponía de pie y subía las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

PDV PAM.

Comencé a notar que sam estaba algo rara el día de hoy, no entiendo porque a veces se ponía de esa manera, tal vez solo estaba cansada, desde la cocina pude ver que ella ya no veía la televisión y que estaba muy distraída, así que decidí acercarme a ella.

-Sam! –le hable yo

¿si? –respondió ella algo ida.

-Ya ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela –le dije

Ella solo me respondió con un –De acuerdo, me iré a dormir, ¡buenas noches!, vi como fue subiendo los escalones para ir a su habitación muy desanimada. Sé que a ella no le gusta ir a la escuela pero jamás se había puesto de esa manera, aún así no le di importancia y apague el televisor y también me fui a mi habitación para dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Carly & sam entraron juntas a la escuela mientras conversaban hasta llegar a sus casilleros.

-Es lindo volver a la escuela –dijo carly

-Ni tanto, ya sabes que me da flojera todo lo relacionado con la escuela –respondió sam

-Ánimo sam, ya es nuestro último semestre en la preparatoria, hay que disfrutarlo –dijo carly sonriendo

Ambas llegaron hasta su casillero y comenzaron a abrirlo. Mientras seguían conversando.

-Enserio estar en la escuela me da flojera –menciono sam

-Oh vamos sam, al menos di algo positivo por primera vez en tu vida –respondió carly

-Siempre digo cosas positivas, solo que tú no te das cuenta –dijo sam

La campana sonó y carly cerró su casillero.

-Debo irme a clase, hablamos más tarde –dijo carly quién se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día.

Sam guardo unos libros en su casillero y solo dejó 3 libros a la mano para ir a su primera clase. Sam cerró su casillero de inmediato y comenzó a correr pero de pronto su cabeza chocó con la de alguien más lo cuál provoco que sam tirara los libros.

-Auch! –se quejó sam. Sin ver aún con quien había chocado se agacho para recoger sus libros y esa persona se agacho por igual, ambos tomaron el mismo libro y fue cuando por fin sam guío su mirada hacía esa persona con la que chocó.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –pregunto sam confundida. De inmediato sam tomó el libro e intento irse pero Freddie la detuvo.

-Sam!, espera –dijo Freddie tomando el brazo de sam.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto nuevamente sam pero ahora de manera nerviosa.

-Volví por ti –respondió Freddie

-Nunca debiste volver –respondió sam quien huyó ante eso. Y subió las escaleras de manera rápida.

PDV FREDDIE.

Que emoción, por fin estoy nuevamente en Seattle, ya quiero volver a ver a mis amigos y sobre todo a mi sam que sin duda alguna la extraño demasiado, muero por tenerla ya en mis brazos, abrazarla, besarla, estoy tan emocionado.

Caminar por la banqueta rumbo a la escuela me llena de mucha emoción porque cursaré mi último semestre de preparatoria aquí donde inicie.

Por fin entré a la escuela, ya casi no recordaba como era realmente, vi que no había nadie en el pasillo, al entrar mi cabeza chocó con la de alguien más, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había chocado con sam hasta que puse mi mano al mismo tiempo que ella en ese libro lo cuál fue cuando sam volteo a verme a los ojos, creí que tendría una reacción diferente pero no fue así.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –dijo sam de una manera tan extraña, no parecía estar emocionada.

Ella tomó el libro y dispuso a irse pero la detuve, no entendí el porqué reaccionó así.

-Sam!, Espera –le dije mientras tomaba su brazo con delicadeza para no lastimarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar pero de manera nerviosa. Lo único que pude responderle fue:

-Volvi por ti

Pero su reacción fue tan extraña, solo la vi alejándose mientras me respondía:

-Nunca debiste volver.

¡Continuara!.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: No debiste regresar.

Freddie se dirigió a la oficina del director franklin.

[Pensamiento Freddie].

-¿Por qué sam reaccionó así?, lo que yo esperaba era que gritara de emoción mi nombre mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos pero no fue así.

[Fin de pensamiento Freddie]

Llegó a la oficina del director franklin y antes habló con la secretaria.

-¿puedo hablar con el director? –pregunto Freddie

-¡Espera!, veré que no este ocupado –dijo la secretaria.

-Claro –respondió Freddie.

La secretaria tomó el teléfono y marcó a la oficina del director franklin.

-Señor, un muchacho medio ñoño lo busca, ¿Puede atenderlo?. Aja, si, aja, si, esta bien, gracias director. –habló la secretaria con franklin.

-¿y bien? –preguntó Freddie.

-Puedes pasar –respondió la secretaria.

Freddie abrió la puerta de la oficina del director franklin para poder entrar y al estar dentro cerró la puerta.

-Buenos días director franklin –saludo Freddie sonriendo

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudar… -Franklin no terminó su pregunta pues al ver a Freddie se puso de pie. –Freddie benson, bienvenido hijo, hace tiempo que no sabía de ti, toma asiento, ¡vamos! –dijo franklin contento

Ambos se sentaron.

-Gracias director franklin –respondió Freddie

-¿y en que puedo ayudarte hijo? –pregunto franklin

-Bueno, vine a inscribirme a este nuevo semestre, espero que no sea tarde –dijo Freddie

-Sinceramente si es tarde pero como te conozco muy bien haré una excepción contigo –respondió franklin.

-Muchísimas gracias director franklin –respondió Freddie

-Y cuéntame hijo, ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo que no supe de ti? –pregunto franklin.

-Bueno, hace 2 años me fui de Seattle con mi madre, me ofrecieron la oportunidad de estudiar en Londres en una escuela privada de tecnología y acepte y ahí me tomaron en cuenta los semestres que perdí aquí y ahora que volví estudiaré el último aquí para poder ir a una universidad cercana –respondió Freddie

-Me parece genial, felicidades y te deseo mucho éxito en tu carrera –respondió franklin mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

-Gracias director –respondió Freddie.

Franklin comenzó a imprimir el horario de clases de Freddie.

-Bien, aquí tienes tu horario de clases, ya puedes comenzar a presentarte hoy y recoge tu paquete de libros en la biblioteca mostrando ese horario –dijo franklin.

-Oh gracias, bien, un gusto verlo director y que tenga un buen día –dijo Freddie poniéndose de pie.

-El gusto fue mío Freddie –respondió franklin.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y después Freddie salió de la oficina del director franklin.

Freddie sacó su celular y vio la hora.

-Ya falta 1 minuto para que finalice la primera clase, iré a buscar a sam a su casillero –se dijo Freddie a si mismo.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a los casilleros de carly y sam.

El timbre sonó y muchos estudiantes comenzaron a salir de sus aulas.

PDV SAM.

-No podía concentrarme en clase, el tan solo pensar que el esta aquí me hace sentir horrible, pero ¿Cómo se lo diré a carly?, no se lo puedo decir solo así o tal vez si, oh maldita sea, ¿Por qué volvió ese tonto a Seattle?.

El timbre sonó y salí del salón y ahí afuera estaba el, el chico que cambió mi vida por completo.

Comencé a bajar los escalones junto con el y en el casillero vi a carly.

-Hola –saludo carly a ese chico que cambó mi vida por completo.

El me abrazó y comenzamos a charlar y yo no le dije nada a carly sobre Freddie, ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

Se acercó gibby con su famosa frase "Gibbe", todos reímos y gibby se unió a la plática.

PDV FREDDIE.

Era difícil caminar entre la multitud de estudiantes pero por fin me estaba acercando al lugar donde estaban los casilleros, desde 3 metros de distancia vi a mi sam con un tipo, ese tipo la tenía abrazada y desde ahí comencé a darme cuenta que a ese tipo lo odiaba pero no entendía porqué la tenía abrazada así que me acerque furioso a ellos.

-Hola sam –salude en un tono molesto.

-Freddie, regresaste –dijo carly pero no le tomé importancia, mi objetivo solo era uno y ese objetivo era sam.

-¿Quién es este tipo sam? –pregunte enojado

Conociendo a sam sabía que me respondería de una manera furiosa pues le estaba hablando en tono enojado.

-Freddie es mejor que te vayas –respondió ella y de manera distinta a la que pensé.

-Freddie, cálmate y mejor dinos ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo carly

-Oh carly, cállate, yo hice una pregunta y me la tiene que responder –dije enojado.

Tomé a sam del brazo e intente jalarla de mi lado pero ese tipo se opuso.

-Déjala –me dijo ese tipo enojado.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que la deje en paz, sam es mi novia –le dije enojado

Sam quitó mi mano de su brazo.

-Ya basta Freddie, tu y yo ya no somos novios –me respondió ella

-¿Qué? –pregunte yo confundido

-¿enserio quieres saber quien es este tipo? –me dijo ella furiosa.

-Si, si quiero saber ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Y por que te tenía abrazada? Y ¿Por qué dices que ya no somos novios? –le respondí enojado, la paciencia se me estaba agotando.

-Este "tipo" es mi novio –respondió ella.

¡Continuara!.

Nota: Gracias a los que están leyendo la historia y pues el próximo capitulo lo tendré listo para este viernes si dios quiere.

Twitter:  /cielolopez_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Me cambiaste.

PDV FREDDIE.

Cuando sam me dijo que ese tipo era su novio mi cabeza comenzó a dar muchas vueltas de tanto pensar, estaba tan confundido que no lograba encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando y me refiero al ¿Por qué?.

-Freddie, las cosas han cambiado, es mejor que tu y sam hablen y aclaren las cosas –dijo carly

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con Freddie –respondió sam

-Mira, es mejor que te vayas –me dijo ese tipo

-No Jack –se opuso carly, el y sam tienen que hablar, mientras tanto tu y yo nos vamos –terminó carly

-Pero yo no quiero hablar con Freddie –dijo sam

-tienes que hacerlo sam, aclara las cosas con el, las cosas han cambiado y al menos el merece una explicación –respondió carly

Carly y ese tipo llamado jack se retiraron dejándonos solos a mí y a sam.

-¡Vaya!, se nota que me extrañaste mucho sam, tanto que hasta buscaste a un tipo que ocupara mi lugar –le dije enojado.

-¿Qué esperabas?, que después de esta tonta carta que me dejaste te esperará –respondió sam enojada.

-En esa carta te deje explicado el motivo por el que me iba y exprese mis sentimientos ahí –dije algo triste.

-Si, de eso me di cuenta, supe todo lo que sentías por mí y no me pareció correcto que te burlaras así de mí –me respondió ella de manera que casi podría jurar que ella tenía ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué me burle de ti? ¿Pero de que hablas?, en todo caso la que se burló de mi fuiste tu, me queda muy claro que mis sentimientos nunca te importaron –le dije.

-¿tu me estas diciendo esto?, pero si al que realmente no le importaron mis sentimientos fue a ti, te burlaste de mi

-Estás equivocada –interrumpí a sam. –Yo no me burle de ti, no sé porque dices eso. –respondí confundido.

-Mira, eso ya no importa, como dijo carly, las cosas cambiaron y debes saber que yo ya encontré a alguien con quien soy muy feliz, así que tu y yo ya no somos novios, ni amigos, ni nada, así que ya no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra –me respondió ella en tono serio, después de eso se retiró dejándome solo. Me sentía tan mal, no sabía que hacer, sam ya no quería que le hablara y aún seguía sin entender el porqué, si yo nunca me burle de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera lograba entender el porque ella me dijo eso.

Sam se dirigía a su 2da clase caminando por el pasillo del 2do piso de la escuela.

PDV SAM.

-Mataré a carly por haberme obligado a hablar con Freddie, bueno no, más bien creo que debo estar agradecida, al fin y a cabo ya le dije a Freddie que me dejara en paz y no me dirigiera la palabra. –me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba rumbo a mi 2da clase.

Mientras tanto, Freddie seguía recargado en el casillero de sam.

PDV FREDDIE.

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando –pensé yo.

Mi buen amigo gibby se acercó a saludarme.

-Hey Freddie, volviste –me dijo gibby mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un abrazo.

-Así es amigo, volví –le respondí yo desanimado.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te sientes bien? –me pregunto el preocupado.

-No, no me siento bien, volví a Seattle y me entero de que sam tiene novio –respondí yo dando un gran suspiro.

-Bueno amigo, ¿Qué esperabas?, si te fuiste y solo le dejaste a sam una carta que enserio no estuvo nada bien –me dijo el.

-oye cuando me fui fue de manera improvisada, no tuve tiempo para llamarle porque ni siquiera pude llevarme mi celular y lo único que encontré en la recepción con lewbert fue una libreta y una pluma y no pude escribir mucho que digamos –respondí algo alterado.

-bueno pues lo que le escribiste fue muy doloroso para sam –respondió gibby.

-No entiendo porque le dolió pero bueno el asunto es que ella se burló de mi

-Te equivocas –me respondió gibby.

-No, no me equivoco, ella si se burló de mi, si ella me hubiese amado de verdad como decía no anduviera paseando con su nuevo noviecito –le dije enojado.

-Bueno, gracias a jack pudo superar ese dolor que tú le causaste –me respondió gibby.

-Gracias a jack nada, ese tipo no hay que mencionarlo, mira, el punto es que sam no me quiso de verdad

-Pero amigo –insistió gibby

-Pero nada gibby, así son las cosas realmente, sam no me quiso de verdad, todos esos "te amo" que me dijo nunca fueron de verdad.

¡Continuara!.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¿Sam podría cambiar de opinión?

Freddie & Gibby aún seguían charlando pero después de eso Freddie se tuvo que despedir ya que la 2º clase del día estaba por comenzar.

-Bueno amigo, te veo luego, debo ir a clase –dijo Freddie algo desanimado.

-Igual yo, nos vemos –dijo gibby mientras se retiraba de ahí.

Mientras tanto Carly y sam ya se encontraban en su aula de clase. Carly se encontraba en la parte izquierda de sam sentada en su pupitre y sam en la esquina a un lado de carly.

-Que bueno que la clase de literatura nos tocó juntas –dijo carly sonriendo

-Si –respondió sam no muy animada.

-Oh vamos sam!, ¿estas molesta? –pregunto carly preocupada.

-Claro que estoy molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevió a volver ese idiota?, después de todo lo horrible que me escribió en esa estúpida carta –dijo sam enojada.

-Lo sé, te entiendo, me parece increíble que haya dado la cara después de lo que te escribió –respondió carly.

-Lo detesto –dijo sam enojada.

De pronto jack se puso detrás de sam sin que ella se diera cuenta y cubrió sus ojos.

-Adivina ¿Quién soy? –pregunto jack con una voz muy ronca.

Sam sonrío ante eso y respondió.

-mmm, no lo sé, ¿me podría dar una pista? –pregunto sam sonriendo

-Bueno, mi nombre empieza con "J" y termina con "ack" –respondió jack sonriendo con la voz ronca.

Sam volteó quitándose las manos de jack de encima de sus ojos.

-Es mi lindo novio –dijo sam

-¡Adivinaste! –respondió jack sonriendo mientras le daba un tierno beso a sam en los labios. –Te quiero –dijo enseguida jack después de eso.

-Yo también te quiero –respondió sam sonriendo

-Son una ternura –dijo carly

Sam y jack solo rieron ante eso.

-Y ¿de que hablaban? –pregunto jack

-tu dile sam –respondió carly.

-hablábamos del tonto de Freddie –respondió sam.

-Oh!, bueno pues si quieren mi opinión pues para mi es muy extraño que el regresara y después de lo que te escribió que diga que aún te quiere y esas cosas –dijo jack

-Odio a Freddie –dijo sam enojada

-Amor, recuerda lo que te dije sobre el odio –dijo jack levantando una ceja mientras miraba a sam a los ojos.

-Si amor, lo recuerdo, no debo guardar odio ni rencor porque no es bueno para mi alma –dijo sam

-Jack tiene razón, no le guardes odio y rencor a Freddie, mejor habla con el, vuelvan a ser amigos –dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Creo que carly tiene razón mi amor, habla con Freddie y háganse amigos, pero eso si, déjale claro que tú ya tienes dueño de tu corazón y que eso no cambiará –dijo jack

-Lo pensaré –dijo sam.

-Piénsalo bien –dijo carly

-Bueno amor, me voy a mi clase, te veo en la salida para ir por un licuado loco ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto jack

-Si esta bien amor, me buscas, estaré por los casilleros –respondió sam.

-De acuerdo –respondió jack quien le dio un beso a sam en la mejilla y después salió del salón.

La rutina en la escuela terminó, sam y jack se fueron a licuados locos mientras que carly tuvo que regresar sola a su departamento.

-Ya vine –dijo carly gritando mientras entraba a su departamento.

-Hola niña –saludo Spencer desde la cocina.

-Hola –respondió carly cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? –pregunto Spencer recargándose en la barra.

-Genial, o algo así, es que ¿¡adivina!? –dijo carly

-¿Qué? –pregunto Spencer sorprendido.

-Después de 2 años una persona decidió volver –dijo carly

-¿Quién? –pregunto Spencer confundido

-Freddie –respondió carly.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero como lo sabes?, ¿y sam ya sabe esto?, ¿Cómo fue todo?, cuéntame –dijo Spencer.

Él y carly se sentaron en el sofá.

-Bueno, pues sam fue la primera en verlo o algo así y sam le menciono lo de la carta y Freddie asegura haber escrito cosas buenas –dijo carly

-Freddie es un idiota, ¿Cómo puede asegurar que escribió cosas buenas? Si en realidad fue todo lo contrario –dijo Spencer molesto.

-Esto esta muy raro pero mira, Freddie sigue siendo mi amigo después de todo así que creo que el tema de la carta ya debe ser olvidado y comenzar de nuevo, tal vez ahora que Freddie volvió quiera pertenecer de nuevo a iCarly –dijo carly

-Bueno, tienes razón y aparte ese asunto ya es entre sam y el, ya nosotros no debemos de estar involucrados –dijo Spencer.

-Exacto! –respondió carly.

-Bueno hermanita, debo ir al súper a comprar la despensa del mes así que te veo al rato ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Spencer poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo –respondió carly.

Spencer salió por la puerta principal yéndose al súper.

Carly encendió la televisión con el control remoto que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

De pronto alguien tocó en la puerta principal del departamento. Carly se puso de pie enseguida y abrió la puerta.

-Oh!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo carly al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

¡Continuara!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿De que carta hablan?

-Oh, ¿Qué haces aquí? –eso fue lo que dijo la castaña al atender a quien tocó la puerta de su departamento.

-Vine a visitarte y a disculparme por el comportamiento que tuve contigo en la escuela –dijo Freddie.

-Pasa –dijo carly

Freddie entró al departamento y carly lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá junto con ella.

-¿y bien? –pregunto carly confundida.

-enserio perdón por comportarme así contigo en la escuela, no quería responderte de esa manera pero la furia me ganó –dijo Freddie

-No te preocupes, ya paso y lo entiendo, la furia a veces controla a la gente, pero todo esta bien –dijo carly

-¡Gracias! –respondió Freddie.

PDV FREDDIE.

Ahora mismo me dirigía a casa de carly para disculparme y charlar con ella sobre este asunto de la carta, yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento toque y ella atendió de inmediato.

-Oh!, ¿que haces aquí? –pregunto ella confundida

-Vine a visitarte y a disculparme por el comportamiento que tuve contigo en la escuela –le dije

-Pasa –me dijo carly

Entré al departamento y carly me invitó a sentarme en el sofá junto con ella.

-¿y bien? –pregunto carly confundida.

-enserio perdón por comportarme así contigo en la escuela, no quería responderte de esa manera pero la furia me ganó –le dije a carly en tonó apenado.

-No te preocupes, ya paso y lo entiendo, la furia a veces controla a la gente, pero todo esta bien –dijo carly

-¡Gracias! –respondí ante eso.

Yo no podía creer que ella fuera así tan dulce, tan tierna, enserio le hable tan mal en la escuela, de tan solo recordarlo me odio a mi mismo pero en fin.

-Y bueno, cambiando de tema, quiero preguntarte algo o más bien, quiero preguntarte muchas cosas, primero, ¿Por qué sam dice que lo que le escribí en esa carta estuvo horrible? –pregunte confundido.

-Bueno pues porque nadie se va sin decir nada y deja una carta que hace llorar a la gente –respondió carly algo molesta.

-¿entonces hice mal? –pregunte confundido.

-Si Freddie, hiciste muy mal –respondió carly.

-Pero si me fui fue porque quería cumplir mi sueño, no siempre llegan oportunidades así a mi puerta –le dije.

-Lo sé pero al menos pudiste hablarlo con sam antes de tomar la decisión de irte, o mejor te hubieras ido pero sin dejar esa estúpida carta –dijo carly enojada.

-Eso lo sé pero… haber, ¡espera!, ¿Por qué estúpida carta? –pregunte confundido.

-Porque lo que le escribiste a sam le dolió mucho –dijo carly enojada.

-Escribí lo que sentía por ella –respondí.

-Pues que sentimientos tan horribles tienes –dijo carly enojada.

-Mis sentimientos hacía sam no son horribles, yo siento un gran amor por ella –le dije

-Mira Freddie, la carta ya no importa y ese gran amor que sientes por ella supuestamente pues es mejor que ya no lo sientas porque ella esta enamorada de otro chico al cual quiere mucho –me dijo carly en un tono serio.

-Sam no puede estar enamorada de ese tipo, si yo le deje la carta esa fue para que me esperara para hacerle entender que la distancia podría ser nuestra amiga, la cual nos ayudaría a soportar tantas ganas de besos y caricias –respondí inspirad.

-Oye, nada de lo que me dices venía en esa carta –dijo carly confundida.

-Pues ¿de que carta hablas?, yo ya no entiendo nada, estoy confundido, no entiendo porque se empeñan en decirme que lo que escribí estuvo mal si yo pienso todo lo contrario, yo recuerdo muy bien aquel día,

[Flashbacks Freddie]

PDV FREDDIE en flashbacks.

-Ese día estábamos mi madre y yo de prisa

-Vamos Freddie, el taxi espera y faltan 40 minutos para que salga el vuelo

-No lo lograremos mamá –le dije

-claro que si hijo, no perderás esta oportunidad.

-Debo avisarle a sam antes –le dije

-Ya no hay tiempo, solo voy por la última maleta y nos vamos –dijo mi madre dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Lewbert no se encontraba en la recepción así que yo ahí vi que lewbert tenía una pluma y una libreta así que tome la pluma y la libreta de inmediato comenzando a escribir. Mi madre llegó de inmediato.

-Vámonos Freddie –me dijo

Lewbert salió de su oficina y me grito.

-fuera de mi recepción mocoso –grito lewbert.

-Claro, ya me voy, pero hazme un favor importantísimo lewbert, te daré 10 dólares –le dije

-¿cuál favor? –me pregunto el

-Le entregas esto a sam

-Freddie ya deja eso, vámonos ahora –dijo mi madre saliendo del edificio.

-De acuerdo –respondió lewbert.

De inmediato le di los 10 dólares y la carta que debía entregarle a sam y salí corriendo.

[Fin de flashbacks Freddie]

-Así que lo que le escribí a sam fueron todos mis sentimientos, todo lo que siento por ella –le dije a carly mientras daba un gran suspiro.

-Bueno Freddie, pues yo estoy confundida, no sé que pensar, hasta siento que no hablamos de la misma carta, tampoco creo que Lewbert le haya dado la carta falsa a sam o algo –dijo carly riendo.

-¿y si lewbert cambió la carta o algo? –pregunte alterado

-Claro que no tonto, la carta tenía tu firma y tu letra, sam y yo conocemos tu letra perfectamente –me respondió carly.

-Es que sigo sin entender, si le deje esa pequeña carta a sam fue para que ella decidiera esperarme y no reemplazarme como lo hizo –le dije molesto.

-Ella no te reemplazo, ella solo encontró a alguien que la hace feliz y le hizo olvidar ese pasado tan feo –me respondió carly sonriendo. Y mira, deberías alegrarte, hable con sam y creo que la convencí de que hablara contigo para que se hicieran amigos

-Pero yo no quiero ser solo un amigo para sam, yo quiero que vuelva a ser mía y no me conformare solo con su amistad, encontraré la manera de que se vuelva a enamorar de mí –le dije convencido.

-Pues creo que perderás tu tiempo porque sam esta muy enamorada de jack –me respondió carly.

-No lo creo –le dije.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta principal del departamento.

-Me voy, te veo luego –le dije.

Abrí la puerta y salí de su departamento.

Al salir del departamento de carly al dirigirme a mi departamento el 1-B me encontré con gibby.

-hola amigo –me saludo gibbe.

-Hola Gib, ¿vas con carly? –le pregunte.

-Si, creo que hoy habrá ensayo –me respondió. –Te encuentras bien? –me pregunto gibby preocupado.

-No, aún no sé porque dicen que mi carta fue horrible –le respondí deprimido.

-Bueno amigo, pues lo que escribiste en esa carta destrozo a sam demasiado –me respondió el.

-Estoy harto!, ¿dime que fue lo que escribí en esa carta? –le pregunte a gibby enojado.

-ya te lo dije, escribiste cosas horribles –me respondió gibby.

-Dime exactamente lo que supuestamente escribí en esa carta que según para ustedes es "estúpida" –le dije a gibby.

-Amigo, eso ya no importa, mejor dime, ¿Qué escribiste tu? Y te digo si coincide con lo que leyó sam –me dijo gibby

-Lo que le escribí fue muy personal, me apena decirlo, le dije todas esas cosas de "te amo" y algo así como un poema y sobre nuestros besos y bueno todo eso –le dije

Gibby comenzó a reír.

-Amigo que mentiroso eres enserio –me dijo gibby riendo.

-Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad, y hasta la tinta de la pluma con la que escribí la carta combinaba con mis palabras de amor –le dije

-¿tinta?, pero si hasta para eso eres tonto amigo, la tinta negra no creo que combine con tus palabras de amor –me dijo gibby riendo.

-Oh vamos gibby, la tinta negr… ¡Espera!, yo no usé tinta negra, yo usé roja –le dije.

-Amigo, fue hace 2 años, seguro ya ni te acuerdas –me dijo gibby

-Pero… -

-Pero nada amigo, mejor iré con carly para ver si habrá ensayo o no, hasta luego –me dijo gibby yéndose mientras me dejaba confundido.

¡Continuara!


End file.
